Painful memories
by Frontline
Summary: Tasha takes part in a tactical holodeck simulation that brings back painful memories of Turkana IV.


Tasha's breath caught in her throat as the holo-environment coalesced around her, the four walls of the holodeck being replaced with dark streets lined with rough, ramshackle buildings.

 _No...not here..._ She thought, her pulse quickening, her hand gripping the hilt of her Phaser. _Get a hold of yourself...This isn't Turkana IV and you've got a job to do..._

Drawing her Phaser, she set off, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. However, she hadn't gone more than a few metres when she heard the scream. Dropping into a crouch with her back against a crumbling wall, she froze as the scream came again.

'No! Please...'

Getting a tighter grip on her Phaser, she half-rose from her crouch, risking a glance over the wall. In the gloom, she could see a woman pinned to the ground by two men, while a third was holding her legs. Her skirt had been torn away and her eyes were wide with fear. As Tasha watched, the third man shoved her legs apart, fumbling with the fastening of his pants and...

'No. Don't...'

Tasha closed her eyes as the woman screamed, the man now lying on top of her with his hand round her throat.

 _'No! Please...' Tasha begged as the man stepped towards her, his boot catching her in the ribs again, making her cry out in pain. Before she could recover, he was on top of her, his hands tearing at her clothes and she heard something rip. With a cruel leer, his hand closed around her throat as he undid his breeches and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She struggled and flailed, his fist striking her in the mouth and she tasted blood. Her hands scrabbled on the stone floor and she felt something jagged under her fingers. Grabbing it, she swung her arm towards him and there was a sickening crunch. She struck him again and again and he collapsed on top of her. His face was a bloody mess, his nose shattered and his eyes staring lifelessly at her..._

Tasha's eyes snapped open and she brought her phaser up as she thumbed the power up, her shot catching the man in the back and he slumped forwards with a strangled cry. She switched her aim to the second man just as the scene dissolved and she was crouching on the floor of the Holodeck. With exaggerated care, she holstered her Phaser and headed for the exit.

The door's from the Holosuite hissed open and Tasha stepped out into the Tactical Training Room where the rest of the class were waiting. Ignoring their stares, she made her way back to her seat and sat down with her arms folded across her chest. However, the whispers were harder to ignore.

'What was that about?' Cadet Vanburgh asked from behind her and Tasha turned towards him with a scowl.

'None of your business!'

'It is when your scores bring the rest of this group down. But I wouldn't expect a savage from some dirty little backwater to understand that.'

'What did you say?' Tasha snarled, steeping forward with her fists clenched when a voice behind her barked

'Cadet Yar.'

'Yes, sir.' She said, turning and coming to attention to see Commander Ahunai standing behind her with a PADD under his arm.

'Report to debriefing.' He said and Tasha glanced at Vanburgh.

'...yes, sir.'

'Cadet Yar reporting, sir.' Tasha said, coming to attention before Commander Ahunai's desk, who was looking up at her with a stern expression.

'You disobeyed your orders, Cadet.' Ahunai said, without preamble. 'Not to mention compromising your mission. If you have an explanation for your actions, now would be the time.'

'Permission to speak freely, sir?' Tasha asked and Ahunai nodded.

'Very well.'

'You created that scenario deliberately. You know where I come from and...what happened to me. How dare you use that against me?' She demanded and Ahunai steepled his fingers.

'Let me explain something to you, Cadet. If you graduate as a security officer, you will find yourself in situations where you will need to put your feelings aside and do your job. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.' Tasha said and Ahunai nodded.

'Good. Dismissed, Cadet.'

'...yes, sir.'


End file.
